


A Broken Soul

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] 'Sie würde für ihn da sein, ganz egal, ob es die ganze Nacht dauern würde. Sie würde für ihn da sein, bis er bereit war, das Geschehene zu vergessen und damit abzuschließen.' [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser One Shot kann sozusagen als Teil der Vorgeschichte meiner beiden anderen Stories "The Good Shepherd" und "Be All Their Sins Remember’d" oder als alleinstehende Story angesehen werde. Es werden kurz die Nachwirkungen von Major Evan Lorne’s Tod geschildert.

Der Himmel über San Francisco hatte sich zugezogen. Grau in grau erstreckte sich die durchdringbar scheinende Wolkendecke an diesem trüben Donnerstagmorgen über die ganze Stadt, und es schien sich nur noch um eine Frage der Zeit zu handeln, bis es zu regnen beginnen würde. Dichte Nebelschwaden umhüllten die Skyline der Stadt und das rostrote Stahlgerüst der Golden Gate Bridge an diesem Tag und ließen auch den Rest der sonst so freundlichen Stadt an der sonnigen Westküste des Landes düster erscheinen. Es versprach ein ungemütlicher, regnerischer Tag zu werden.  
 _Wie… passend_ , dachte Teyla Emmagan und seufzte resigniert auf. Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst blickte sie aus dem Fenster der schwarzen Limousine und sah die teils mehrere hundert Meter hohen Geschäftsgebäude an sich vorbeifliegen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete sie die Menschen auf den Gehwegen und in den Parks durch die getönten Scheiben des Wagens, die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet.  
  
Die ersten Regentropfen fielen lange, nachdem sie das Zentrum der Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten und der Fahrer die Limousine auf eine gekieste Auffahrt lenkte. Nach kurzer Fahrt hielt der Wagen vor dem hohen, schmiedeeisernen Eingangstor des ‚San Francisco National Cemetery’, und der Fahrer stellte den Motor ab. Eine beklemmende Still trat ein, und Teyla schluckte nervös.  
Vor dem Eingang des Friedhofes warteten über einhundert Leute. Sie holte tief Luft und warf der erstarrten Gestalt John Sheppards, der neben ihr auf der breiten Rückbank Platz genommen hatte und nun wie gebannt aus dem Fenster starrte, einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„John?“ Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Stimme, schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
  
„John, wir sind da“, versuchte es Teyla leise noch einmal und berührte ihn leicht am Arm. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, riss seinen Kopf herum und sah sie mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.  
  
„Äh… was?“  
  
„Wir sind da“, wiederholte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. John nickte zwar, aber Teyla war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich verstanden hatte. Langsam wandte er den Kopf wieder in die andere Richtung und blickte durch die getönten Scheiben der Limousine, die sie vor dem Motel am Rande der Stadt abgeholt hatte.  
  
„Es sind sehr viele Leute gekommen“, bemerkte er nachdenklich und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja, in der Tat“, sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. „John?“ Sie wartete, bis er den Blick von der Menge, die vor dem Friedhof wartete, losriss und sie ansah. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte sie wissen.  
  
„Erwartest Du wirklich, dass ich Dir darauf eine Antwort gebe, Teyla?“, raunte er.  
  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht“, erwiderte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Nein, _mir_ tut es leid“, murmelte John verbittert. „Du wolltest ja nur nett sein.“ Ein Seufzen schlüpfte über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen.  
  
„Bist Du bereit?“, erkundigte sich Teyla schließlich vorsichtig, und John schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete er prompt und ließ ihre Hand los, „aber ich will es jetzt endlich hinter mich bringen.“  
  
„In Ordnung, John.“ Teyla öffnete die Wagentüre und stieg aus der Limousine. Sich kurz einen Überblick über das Geschehen und die Umgebung verschaffend entdeckte sie ihre beiden Teamkollegen, Ronon Dex und Rodney McKay, aus einem der vorweg gefahrenen Wagen aussteigen und, nachdem auch sie sie entdeckt hatte, auf sich zukommen.  
  
Sie nickten einander zum Gruß kurz zu.  
  
„Ist er…“ Ronon sah sie fragend an und deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Wagen.  
  
„Ja, er ist im Auto“, antwortete sie, und der Sateder nickte. Zufrieden oder gar erleichtert? Teyla konnte es nicht sagen. „Geht ruhig schon vor“, meinte sie. „Wir werden gleich nachkommen. Er… er braucht noch etwas Zeit.“  
  
„Geht es ihm… gut?“, fragte Rodney unsicher.  
  
Teyla seufzte. „So gut, wie es ihm an einem solchen Tag gehen kann, Rodney“, entgegnete sie betrübt. „Er… er kommt klar.“ Ihre beiden Freunde tauschten untereinander besorgte Blicke aus, ehe Rodney vorschlug, am Eingang auf sie und John warten zu wollen. Mit Ronon im Schlepptau zog er von dannen. Teyla blickte ihnen nach, während sie darauf wartete, dass auch John endlich aus dem Wagen ausstieg. Gerade, als sie dachte, er hatte es sich anders überlegt, öffnete sich die Wagentüre. Hastig umrundete sie die Limousine, um ihm zu helfen, doch er bedachte sie nur eines finsteren Blickes und schlug ihre Hilfe aus.  
  
„Danke, es geht schon“, brummte er und zog sich an der geöffneten Wagentüre nach oben. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, bevor er sich ganz aufrichtete, die Schultern durchdrückte und die Tür schloss. Besorgt beobachtete Teyla, wie sich dabei sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse verzog. Schon jetzt schien er völlig erschöpft und mit seinen Kräften am Ende zu sein, doch als sie ihm anbot, ihn zu stützen, reagierte er wie erwartet äußerst ablehnend.  
  
„Es geht mir gut“, zischte er. „Ich brauch nur einen Moment.“  
  
„Die Krücken liegen im Kofferraum“, erinnerte Teyla ihn, worauf sich John’s Blick schlagartig erneut verfinsterte.  
  
„Ich brauch diese verdammten Dinger nicht“, knurrte er. „Die behindern mich mehr, als dass sie mir helfen.“  
  
„Aber John…“, begehrte Teyla auf, wohl wissend, dass er es ohne ihre Hilfe und die Krücken nicht allzu weit schaffen würde.  
  
„Ich sagte _nein_ , Teyla“, unterbrach er sie wütend und mit einem Tonfall in seiner Stimme, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass das Thema für ihn endgültig erledigt war. „Ich schaffe das auch so.“  
  
„Wenn Du das sagst.“ Teyla neigte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite, ein kurzes Nicken andeutend.  
  
„Lass uns gehen.“ Es war keine Bitte. Teyla seufzte und sah ihm nach, als er langsam um den Wagen herumwankte. Sie hörte ihn leise seufzen, wusste, dass jeder Schritt ihm große Schmerzen bereitete und dass er eigentlich auf die Krankenstation von Atlantis und nicht hierher gehörte. Nur unter sehr großem Vorbehalt hatte Doktor Carson Beckett ihn am Morgen des heutigen Tages entlassen. Teyla teilte die Sorgen des schottischen Arztes, besonders jetzt, da sie ihn davon hinken sah. Bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, wurde sie an das wahre Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen erinnert.  
Teyla schluckte, als sich Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftaten, Bilder, die sie eigentlich vergessen wollte. Bilder von John’s blutüberströmtem Körper, den Schnitten und klaffenden Wunden, die seine Gliedmaßen, sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper, Bauch und Rücken übersäten. Es war ein grausiger Anblick gewesen. Noch immer verfolgten Teyla diese Bilder Tag und Nacht, und wann immer sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, wurde sie an die Tatsache erinnert, wie kurz sie davor gestanden hatte, ihn für immer zu verlieren.  
Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, also verdrängte sie die Gedanken rasch, schloss mit ein paar schnellen Schritten zu ihm auf und hakte sich bei ihm unter.  
  
„Teyla… _nicht_.“ Sie brachte ihn mit einem einzigen Blick zum schweigen.  
  
„Niemand erwartet heute von Dir, dass Du den starken Mann spielst, John“, flüsterte sie, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die wartende Menschenmenge bahnten. Die meisten Gesichter kamen ihr bekannt vor. Soldaten und Soldatinnen, wie sie annahm. Stark und selbstbewusst bewegten sie sich gewandt durch die Menge. Aber eine gewisse Ruhelosigkeit umgab sie. Als ob sie nicht aufhören dürften, sich zu bewegen, weil sie sich dann mit dem Verlust einer der Ihren auseinandersetzen müssten.  
Ronon und Rodney erwarteten sie wie versprochen am Eingang der kleinen Kapelle, in der der Gottesdienst stattfinden sollte. John begrüßte seine beiden Freunde mit einem knappen Nicken.  
  
„Schön, dass Sie doch gekommen sind“, meinte Ronon.  
  
„Ich beginne es so langsam zu bereuen“, entgegnete John. „Das ist alles meine Schuld“, schnaubte er. „Hätte ich nicht-“  
  
„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Kumpel“, unterbrach Ronon ihn. „Sie hätten es nicht verhindern können.“  
  
„Ich hätte ihm nicht erlauben sollen, mich auf diesen gottverdammten Einsatz zu begleiten“, zischte John gereizt.  
  
„John, bitte“, ermahnte Teyla ihn mit gesenkter Stimme, als sie zwei Gestalten entdeckte, die sich aus der Menge lösten und auf sie zukamen. John folgte ihrem Blick und erstarrte, als er die beiden Frauen ebenfalls ausmachte.  
  
„Teyla…“ Sie spürte, wie er sich loszureißen versuchte, doch sie hielt ihn fest und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
  
„Ganz ruhig“, wisperte sie und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe sie sich den beiden Frauen zuwandte, die sie genau in diesem Augenblick erreichten.  
Als ob sie befürchteten den Halt und den Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verlieren, klammerten sich Karen Hodge-Lorne und Doktor Kathleen Montgomery aneinander.  
  
Zutiefst betroffen löste sich Teyla einen momentlang von John, um die beiden Frauen in eine Umarmung zu schließen. „Mein Beileid.“ Tränen sammelten sich in Karen Lorne’s blauen Augen und ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen brach über Kathleen Montgomerys zitternde Lippen.  
  
„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind.“ Karen Lorne’s Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich weiß, Evan hätte das sehr viel bedeutet, dass Sie heute hier sind.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf John. „Colonel Sheppard…“  
  
John nickte. „Misses Lorne“, presste er hervor.  
  
Die ältere Dame öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch genau in diesem Moment begannen die Glocken zu läuten, und die Menschenmasse strömte der kleinen Kappelle entgegen. Von jetzt auf gleich waren die Mutter und die Verlobte des Verschiedenen im Inneren der Kappelle verschwunden und alle anderen folgten ihnen.  
  
„Es wird Zeit“, bemerkte Teyla und signalisierte Ronon und Rodney, dass sie nicht auf sie und John warten mussten. „John?“ Sie berührte ihn sanft am Arm. „Es ist soweit.“  
  
„I…ich… ich kann ni-“  
  
„Doch, Du kannst“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort, noch ehe er den Satz beenden konnte. „Und Du _wirst_.“ er sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anblickte, streckte sie die Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, packte ihn sanft am Kinn und zog ihn zu sich herunter.  
  
„Ich werde die ganze Zeit über bei Dir bleiben“, versicherte sie ihm und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Ich werde Dich nicht allein lassen, John, _versprochen_.“  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Keine anderthalb Stunden später war alles vorbei, und sie befanden sich auf der Rückfahrt zum Motel. Den Trauergottesdienst für Evan Lorne durchzustehen, war schwer gewesen. Mehrere Trauergäste, darunter Richard Woolsey, General Jack O’Neill, Evan Lorne’s Mutter Karen und seine Verlobte Kathleen hatten zu Herzen gehende Geschichten von ihm erzählt, und auch John hatte kurz zu den Trauernden gesprochen, wobei ein leises Raunen durch die Menge gegangen war, als er mühsam das Podium erklommen hatte.  
Wenn er etwas von der Erschrockenheit der anderen mitbekommen hatte, so ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Mit durchgedrückten Schultern und stolz vorgeschobenem Kinn berichtete John über seine Zeit mit Major Evan Lorne und ging in wenigen Worten auch auf jenen Tag ein, an dem er und der Major während eines Einsatzes um ihr Leben gekämpft hatten. Er beschönigte die schreckliche Wirklichkeit der damaligen Situation und konzentrierte sich nach wenigen Sätzen wieder lieber darauf, was für ein lustiger, umgänglicher Mann Evan Lorne gewesen war, der von sich nie geglaubt hatte, ein Held zu sein.  
Hatte es nicht allein schon sein mutiger Auftritt geschafft, so gelang es John, die Masse mit seinen Worten zu Tränen zu rühren. Erschöpft kehrte er danach zu seinem Platz zurück, Schweiß auf der Stirn, Tränen und ein Ausdruck in den Augen, den Teyla, die sofort nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte, wohl niemals wieder vergessen würde.  
  
Die Rückfahrt zum Motel, in welches man sie, John, Ronon und Rodney für die Nacht einquartiert hatte, verlief schweigend. Gerne hätte sie etwas gesagt, aber sie ließ es. Später, sagte Teyla sich, würden sie reden, doch im Moment zwang sie sich, zu schweigen- John zuliebe. Er erweckte einen schlimmen Eindruck, war wieder in sich zusammengesunken und nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Der Unfall und der tragische Tod seines Kameraden hatten ihn gezeichnet und verändert. Er war nicht mehr der lebenslustige Mann, der er einmal gewesen war. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den jungen Soldaten mit dem spitzbübischen Grinsen und dem ungebändigten, dunklen Haar, der damals auf Athos in ihr Zelt spaziert war. Wenn sie ihn jetzt ansah, sah sie einen gebrochenen Mann, der nur noch ein Schatten seinerselbst war. Den John Sheppard, den sie gekannt hatte, gab es nicht mehr.  
  
Sie erreichten das Motel am Stadtrand nach einer dreiviertel Stunde Fahrt, und noch bevor sie den Wagen verließen, traf Teyla eine Entscheidung.  
  
„Geht ihr ruhig“, meinte sie zu Ronon und Rodney, als diese aus ihrem Wagen ausgestiegen waren und zu ihr kamen. „Ich werde heute Nacht ein Auge auf ihn haben.“  
  
„Wir könnten uns abwechseln“, schlug Rodney vor und musterte John, als dieser ächzend ausstieg.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er damit einverstanden wäre“, teilte Teyla ihm ihre Zweifel mit.  
  
Ronon nickte, zeigte sich aber dennoch weiterhin skeptisch. „Und Du bist sicher, dass Du das allein schaffst?“  
  
„Ja“, antwortete sie. „Keine Sorge, ich komme schon klar.“  
  
„Falls Sie irgendetwas brauchen…“ Rodney machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Rufen Sie uns.“  
  
Teyla lächelte dankbar. „Danke, Rodney.“  
  
„Keine Ursache“, murmelte der Kanadier und verabschiedete sich dann.  
  
„Du weißt, wo Du uns findest“, meinte Ronon, und Teyla nickte. Die Zimmer der beiden befanden sich nicht weit von ihrem entfernt, welches direkt neben dem von John lag.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Ronon. Wir sehen uns morgen früh.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen dann getrennte Wege; Ronon marschierte in Richtung seines Zimmers davon und Teyla folgte John, der sich gerade mit den Krücken in der Hand den Flur entlang schleppte.  
  
„Was machst Du da?“, fragte er verwundert, als sie ihm die Schlüssel aus der Hand nahm, die Tür aufschloss, das Zimmer betrat und das Licht einschaltete.  
  
„Ich werde heute Nacht bei Dir bleiben, John“, erklärte sie ihm ohne weitere Umschweife.  
  
Er zeigte sich nicht überrascht, zögerte jedoch. „Ich wäre keine angenehme Gesellschaft“, meinte er leise.  
  
„Wir müssen nicht reden“, erwiderte Teyla. Sie erwartete, dass er sich weigern würde. Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen seufzte er nur kurz, folgte ihr und betrat mit hängenden Schultern das Motelzimmer, welches jetzt, wo er dazugekommen war, viel zu klein für sie beide wirkte.  
  
„Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen“, verkündete Teyla.  
  
„Oh, nein“, winkte John augenblicklich ab. „ _Ich_ schlafe auf der Couch. Du kriegst das Bett.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Carson einverstanden damit wäre, wenn er erfährt, dass Du auf einer schmalen, noch dazu unbequemen Motelcouch schläfst, John“, versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen. „Und des Weiteren dulde ich keine Widerrede. _Ich_ schlafe auf der Couch, Du im Bett- und damit basta!“  
  
John seufzte. „In Ordnung“, murmelte er, und Teyla nickte zufrieden. Wenn es auch nur eine positive Sache an dieser ganzen Tragödie gab, dann war es seine plötzlich aufgetretene Nachgiebigkeit, die es ihr leicht machte, Entscheidungen für ihn zu treffen. Früher hätte John nicht so mit sich reden lassen, heute, jedoch, war er zu erschöpft und ausgezerrt, um mit ihr zu diskutieren.  
Wortlos stellte er seine Krücken in der Ecke ab und schlurfte an ihr vorbei, ins Badezimmer.  
  
Nun war es sie, die seufzte. „John, warte“, rief sie, trat auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte sie. „Ich… ich… Sag mir einfach, was ich tun kann.“  
  
Erst reagierte er gar nicht. Dann neigte er den Kopf auf die Seite, und plötzlich umschlungen sie zwei starke Arme. Seufzend zog John sie an sich und hielt sie so fest umklammert, als befürchte er, sie nie wieder in den Armen halten zu können.  
  
„Bleib hier“, raunte er in ihr Ohr und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. „Bleib heute Nacht bei mir, Teyla. Geh nicht weg.“  
  
„Das werde ich nicht, John“, versprach sie ihm und löste sich weit genug aus seiner Umarmung, um zu ihm aufblicken zu können. „Ich werde nicht weggehen“, wiederholte sie. Dann richtete sie sich auf und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Nur kurz küsste sie ihn, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte sie, wie John auf sie reagierte. Er ließ sich darauf ein, vertiefte den Kuss, umfasste ihre Taille und hielt sie noch fester, als ob er sie nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Sein Mund eroberte ihren, fordernd, nehmend, dann wiederum so zart, dass es wie ein leises Flüstern war. Er küsste sie wieder und wieder, zärtliche Küsse, mit denen er ihr alles von sich gab.  
Sie musste sich nicht ergeben- das hatte sie bereits getan, als sie sich zum ersten Mal in einer Situation wie dieser befunden hatten. Sie vertraute ihm, wusste, dass er nichts tun würde, was sie nicht wollte.  
  
Aber heute ging es nicht um sie, sondern um ihn. Einzig und allein um ihn.  
  
John stöhnte leise. Er strich ihr mit seinen Händen über den Rücken, dann zog er ihr die Kostümjacke aus und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Mit der Zunge strich er zärtlich über die Unterlippe, sodass sie ihre Lippen öffnete und ihn in Empfang nahm.  
Ihre Zungen umspielten einander, neckten sich, tanzten, bis das Verlangen in ihnen erwachte. Teyla neigte den Kopf, und er vertiefte den Kuss abermals. Sie schob sein Jackett von seinen Schultern. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn in seiner Paradeuniform sah, trotzdem lehnte sie sich nun ein Stück zurück, um ihn zu betrachten, und strich mit den Händen über seine Schultern.  
  
„Es wäre nicht richtig, John“, flüsterte sie dabei und versuchte ihn sanft von sich zu schieben, doch er hielt sie fest. „Wir sollten nicht… Wir können nicht, John“, seufzte sie und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass er nur ihren Mundwinkel erwischte, als er sich herabbeugte, um sie erneut zu küssen.  
  
„Teyla.“ Er sah sie an und streichelte sanft über ihre Wangen, fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. Eine Nadel nach der anderen zog er heraus, bis ihr Haar ihr über den Rücken fiel. Dann vergrub er seine Hände in den weichen Wellen.  
Wie von allein lösten ihre Hände daraufhin seine Krawatte, während er den Reißverschluss ihres Rocks öffnete, der an ihren Beine zu Boden glitt. Ohne den Blick von seinen durchdringenden Augen zu lösen, trat Teyla aus ihren Schuhen und kickte sie weg. Sie erschauderte, als John mit seinen Händen über ihre Taille fuhr, um dann ihren festen Po zu umfassen und sie an sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Das ist mir egal“, flüsterte er mit angerauter Stimme und presste sein Becken fest gegen ihres, so dass sie seine beachtliche Erektion zu spüren bekam. „Ich will Dich“, keuchte er heiß in ihr Ohr, und Teyla erschauderte. „Ich… ich _brauche_ Dich- jetzt. _Hier_.“  
  
Teyla seufzte und nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Komm mit“, befahl sie ihm sanft. Bereitwillig folgte er ihr, als sie ihn an den Händen haltend zum Bett hinüber führte. Ihre Lippen fanden erneut sehnsüchtig zusammen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bevor Teyla die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und ihn auf die Kante des Bettes hinabdrückte. John’s Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihr Haar über ihre Schultern warf, sich langsam, rittlings auf seinen Schoß sinken ließ und vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Ein feuriger Kuss entbrannte zwischen ihnen, der sämtliche, noch vorhandenen Barrikaden endgültig in sich zusammenstürzen ließ und ihr Verlangen zueinander ins Unermessliche ansteigen ließ. Gierig pressten sie ihre Münder aufeinander, tranken den Atem des jeweils anderen und kosteten den Geschmack ihrer Leidenschaft.  
  
John löste sich als Erster aus dieser innigen Umarmung, allerdings nur um seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt ihrem Hals zu zuwenden und mit seinen Lippen den sensiblen Punkt unterhalb ihres Ohrs zu suchen. Mit den Händen umfasste er ihre Brüste, bevor er die Bluse aufknöpfte und den BH öffnete. Heiß suchte sein Mund ihre Lippen, seine warmen Hände streichelten ihre Haut und machten es ihr schwer, zu denken. Als er ihre Brustspitzen mit dem Daumen berührte, glaubte sie, in Flammen aufzugehen. Sie wollte laut aufschreien, begnügte sich aber mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um seine Zunge, saugten, spielten, verführten. Sie fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und seine Erregung sich gegen ihre heiße, pochende Mitte drängte.  
  
Langsam tastete sie mit den Fingern nach der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes, wollte den lästigen Fetzen Stoff entfernen, doch John erstarrte, als sie den ersten Knopf öffnete. Teyla hielt einen Moment inne, sah auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, verketteten sich, und da begriff sie, was los war. Sie musste ihn nicht fragen, sie wusste es auch so. Genau wie sie wusste, dass sie ebenso der Grund für sein Zögern war wie er selber.  
Ohne ein Wort, und während sie sich noch anschauten, erhob sich Teyla und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es funktionieren würde- sie musste es einfach riskieren. Sie zog ihre Bluse aus und ließ den BH auf den Boden fallen. Dann stieg sie aus ihrem Slip. Als sie komplett nackt war, setzte sie sich wieder auf seinen Schoß.  
  
John schluckte. „Das ist nicht fair“, krächzte er.  
  
„Das Einzige, was hier nicht fair ist, ist die Tatsache, dass ich nackt bin und Du es nicht bist“, erklärte sie ihm mit ruhiger Stimme, nahm seine Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als er sie erst ganz sanft berührte, dann aber einen Finger in sie hineingleiten ließ. Flatternd schlossen sich ihre Lider.  
Er wusste, wie er sie erregen konnte, und er tat es, füllte sie aus, nur um sie dann wieder leer und verlangend zurückzulassen. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, versuchten mehr von ihm zu bekommen. Da war etwas an der Art, wie er sie berührte… es war… anders. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.  
  
„Teyla“, flüsterte er, als er seine Hand von ihr nahm. „Ich… ich kann nicht.“ Jetzt war er es, der zögerte. Teyla griff nach seinem Kinn und hob es an.  
  
„Sag mir, wie ich Dir helfen kann“, bat sie ihn eindringlich. „Es ist egal, was es ist. Ich werde es machen“, versicherte sie ihm, „nur _sag_ es, John.“  
  
„Ich… ich…“ Er brach ab und leckte sich über die Lippen. Dann glitt sein Blick an ihr herab. „Ich… habe Schwierigkeiten, mich zu konzentrieren, wenn Du so… so _nackt_ auf meinem Schoß sitzt.“  
  
Teyla lächelte. „Dann müssen wir etwas dafür tun, dass Du Dich besser konzentrieren kannst“, schlussfolgerte sie und griff nach seinem Hemd, um einen erneuten Versuch, sich seiner zu entledigen, zu starten, doch mitten in der Bewegung packte John sie an der Hüfte und zog sie zu sich heran. Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten, dann drehte er seinen Kopf ein wenig und attackierte ihre rechte Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen.  
Eine Mischung aus einem dumpfen Stöhnen und einem Winseln verließ Teylas Kehle. Das süße Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen war beinahe schmerzhaft. Sie bekam ihn am Hinterkopf zu fassen und packte mit eisernem Griff in sein dunkles Haar, schob seinen Kopf nach vorne. Seine Finger glitten zwischen ihre Schenkel, suchten, fanden, rieben, verwöhnten sie. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, als das Verlangen durch ihren Körper brannte und diesen erschaudern ließ.  
  
„Du versuchst, mich abzulenken“, keuchte sie heiser, umfasste seinen Kopf und ließ ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten, als er sich ihrer anderen Brust widmete.  
  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ein bisschen. Herrgott, Du bist _nackt_ , Tey. Was soll ich tun- Dich ignorieren?“  
  
Sie öffnete flink einen weiteren Knopf. „Nein. Du sollst es mir gleichtun.“  
  
„Teyla… nicht.“ Er schob ihre Hände weg. „Hör auf… Nein… _Bitte_.“  
  
Überrascht hielt sie inne und sah ihn an. So verzweifelt hatte er noch nie geklungen. Panik und Angst standen ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er nun ihrem Blick auszuweichen versuchte. Da war es! Das, was… anders war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte sie es in seinen Augen sehen, eine Mischung aus Angst, Verzweiflung und erbitterter Furcht.  
  
„John…“ Er zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Brust berührte, und wollte sich unter ihr hervor winden, doch sie hielt ihn fest. „Ist… ist es das?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und strich über seinen Brustkorb. Er kniff die Lippen aufeinander und nickte.  
  
„Willst Du nicht, dass… dass ich es sehe?“ Wieder nickte ihr, doch dieses Mal blickte er ihr dabei in die Augen.  
  
„Ach, John.“ Teyla seufzte. „Denkst Du wirklich, es sei so schlimm, dass Du mich damit vergraulst?“ Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern machte sich langsam daran, ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Jede Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern, und als sie den letzten Knopf öffnete, zitterte er am ganzen Leib.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, John“, versicherte sie ihm flüsternd und strich ihm in einer flüssigen Bewegung das Hemd von den Schultern. Sie hielt den Augenkontakt noch für einen Moment aufrecht, dann blickte sie an ihm herab.  
  
Und erstarrte.  
  
Eine lange, feuerrote Nabe zog sich beginnend an seiner rechten Schulter quer über seinen ganzen Oberkörper und verlor sich oberhalb seiner linken Hüfte. Brandnarben und unzählige Cuts übersäten seine Brustmuskeln, seinen Bauch und seine Lenden und bildeten mit ihrer tiefroten Färbung einen krassen Kontrast zu den dunklen Hämatomen, die fast seinen ganzen Oberkörper und seine Schultern bedeckten.  
  
Teyla hielt den Atem an.  
  
„Oh… John“, hauchte sie. Was für furchtbare Schmerzen ihm diese Verletzungen doch bereiten mussten! Und sie hatte nichts Besseres im Sinn, als ihn verführen zu wollen. Angewidert von sich selbst und ihrem selbstsüchtigen Verhalten versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch John hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Jetzt weißt Du es“, raunte er und zog sie an sich. „Jetzt weißt Du, was ich mit mir herumtrage. Weißt, wie ich aussehe.“ Er schlang die Arme fester um sie und zog sie mit sich rückwärts auf die Matratze. Sie rollten herum, und dann war er plötzlich über ihr, hielt ihre Hände gegen die Matratze gedrückt, und küsste sie, als spielte nun nichts mehr eine Rolle. Er nahm ihren Mund mit einer Verzweiflung, die ihr den Atem raubte. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Körper, fanden all die Stellen, die sie sich winden ließen. Er küsste ihren Hals, dann ihre Brüste.  
Teyla seufzte. Hitze fegte wie ein heißer Wind über seine Haut, Nervenenden erwachten und Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen, als er sich über sie beugte und erst an einer und dann an der anderen ihrer dunklen Brustwarzen leckte. Er brummte erregt, bevor er den Mund weiter öffnete und zu saugen begann.  
  
„J…John“, stotterte sie atemlos, als er sanft an ihrer Brust knabberte und seine andere Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ. Ungeduldig presste sie ihren vor Erregung zitternden Körper an ihn, doch er ließ sich Zeit und bewegte sich träge, malte mit seiner Zunge eine brennende Spur über ihren Bauch und glitt tiefer, tiefer, bis seine Lippen auf der Höhe ihrer heißen Mitte waren. Teyla keuchte lauf auf und stöhnte irgendetwas, was er ignorierte. Er senkte den Kopf weiter und begann langsam sich mit Mund und Zunge vorzuarbeiten und sie zu liebkosen. Unwillkürlich bäumten sich ihre Hüften auf, und ihr süßes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Sanft schob er ihre Knie auseinander und vergrub sich tiefer zwischen ihren zitternden Beinen, drückte seinen Mund auf ihre Klit, und als sie leise wimmerte und sich ihm entgegen drängte, saugte er daran und fuhr leicht mit der Zunge und schließlich mit seinen Zähnen darüber.  
  
„ _Ja…_ “, stöhnte Teyla laut und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar, schlang ihre Beine um seine Schultern, zog ihn enger an sich und hob die Hüften an, um sie vor seinem geschickten Mund zu kreisen. Verzweifelt darauf erpicht endlich zu kommen flehte sie ihn an: „Bitte… _John…_ “  
  
Er murmelte beruhigende Worte und hielt sie mit seinen Händen fest, während er sie mit sanften Stößen seiner Zunge zum Höhepunkt brachte. Sie erstarrte und spannte jeden Muskeln und jede Sehne ihres Körpers an. John hob den Kopf und betrachtete sie atemlos, als der Orgasmus sie langsam überkam und sich mit zunehmender Intensität in ihr ausbreitete, bis sie den laut stöhnend Kopf in den Nacken warf und unkontrolliert in seinen Armen zuckte.  
Nur sehr langsam verebbten die Wellen der Leidenschaft in ihr, und als sie endlich erschlaffte und seufzend in die Kissen zurücksank, spürte sie John’s brennenden Blick auf sich liegen. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute zu ihm auf. Er grinste, zog nur einen Mundwinkel nach oben und… _grinste_ sie an. Sie konnte sich nur vage daran erinnern, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal so hatte grinsen sehen- es war lange her, _zu_ lange.  
  
„Komm“, lockte sie ihn und spreizte einladend die Schenkel. „Komm zu mir, John.“ Nicht einen Moment zögernd tat er, wie ihm geheißen, kam zu ihr und kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine. Sie führte ihn an die richtige Stelle. Er packte sie an den Hüften und hob sie ein Stück an. Als er endlich zustieß und in sie eindrang, entrang sich Teyla ein lustvolles Keuchen, während sie zugleich Wellen der Lust umspielten. Sie schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf zurück, bog den Rücken durch und klammerte sich nach Halt suchend an seine Arme, zog ihn zu sich herunter und verkrallte ihre Hände in seinem dunklen Haar. John küsste erst ihren Hals, dann ihren Nacken und begann sich, während er jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Gesichts mit heißen Küssen bedeckte, langsam in ihr zu bewegen.  
Schnell fanden sie ihren perfekten Rhythmus, rollten mehrere Male herum, bis Teyla auf ihm reitend erneut stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kam, dicht gefolgt von John, der sich unter ihr aufbäumte, seine Finger in ihre Hüfte bohrte und sie in den richtigen Winkel für seine Stöße hob. Schließlich kam auch er mit einem heiseren Stöhnen, und Teyla spürte, wie er sich heiß in ihr zuckendes Innerstes ergoss.  
Kraftlos sank sie in sich zusammen, direkt in seine Arme, doch anstatt sie an seine Brust zu ziehen, rollte John sie auf die Seite und schmiegte seinen schweißüberströmten Körper an ihren Rücken, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulterbeuge und küsste ihre feucht glänzende Haut.  
  
Im Nachhinein wusste Teyla nicht mehr, wie lange sie so verharrt hatten, eng umschlungen und dem Regen, der gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselte lauschend. Sie spürte John’s warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr und seinen dumpfen Herzschlag an ihrem Rücken, konnte aber nicht sagen, ob er eingeschlafen oder noch immer wach war.  
  
„Es ist meine Schuld“, hörte sie ihn plötzlich flüstern. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass Evan tot ist.“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr, John“, erwiderte Teyla ihm. „Und das weißt Du auch. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können.“ Einen Momentlang schwieg er, dann presste er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre Haut und küsste sie zärtlich zwischen die Schulterblätter.  
  
„Geh nicht“, bat er sie, schmiegte seine Wange an ihren verschwitzten Rücken und atmete ihren Duft ein. Ein Seufzen schlüpfte über Teylas Lippen, als er sanft ihre Schenkel teilte und ihr linkes Bein um seine Hüfte legte. „Bleib heute Nacht bei mir, Teyla.“  
  
„Ja…“, hauchte sie, vermischt mit einem geseufzten Stöhnen, als er von hinten erneut in sie eindrang, dieses Mal langsam und geradezu sanft. Ihre Schultern küssend tauchte er in sie hinein, hielt sie an den Hüften, während er immer tiefer in ihr versank. An dem Punkt angekommen, an dem es nicht mehr weiterging und sein Becken ihren Rücken berührte, seufzten sie beide auf, und John verharrte hinter ihr in der Bewegung, tief in ihr versunken, sie mit seinem harten und pulsierenden Glied bis zum Anschlag ausfüllend.  
Teyla drehte den Kopf, und ihre Blicke begegneten sich über ihre Schulter hinweg. Ein Lächeln umspielte John’s Mundwinkel, als er ihr kurz, spielerisch in die Schulter biss und sich dann mit langsamen, aber ausgedehnten Stößen in ihr zu bewegen begann. Sich mit einer Hand an die Kante des Bettes und mit der anderen Hand an John’s sich stetig vor und zurück bewegende Hüfte klammernd schloss Teyla die Augen und ergab sich ihm und seiner verzweifelten Leidenschaft mit einem leisen, lusterfüllten Seufzen.  
  
Sie würde für ihn da sein, ganz egal, ob es die ganze Nacht dauern würde. Sie würde für ihn da sein, bis er bereit war, das Geschehene zu vergessen und damit abzuschließen.  
  
Ganz gleich, wie lange er dafür brauchte- sie würde da sein, bis es irgendwann in nicht so ferner Zukunft alles vorbei und vergessen sein würde!

**Ende**

 


End file.
